


Once Upon a Dream

by WiliQueen



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first vid (completed in 2001), and the 'shipwreck to end all 'shipwrecks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

I've toyed with the idea of remastering this with high-quality source, but (a) I don't think my heart could take it, and (b) I'm sort of having weird nostalgia about watching the show (over and over and over and over!) in crappy off-air VHS form. That's my excuse and I'm stickin' to it. ;-)

Artist: Carolee Carmello  
Album: Jekyll & Hyde (1995 studio cast)


End file.
